


Мое сокровище

by TaliaNeith



Category: Fujigaya Taisuke - Fandom, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), Mars (Japan), Mars (Manga), Masataka Kubota
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Male Slash, OOC, ангст, слэш, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эти губы… Он точно пробовал на вкус, и знает, какие они мягкие и касаются его губ с особой нежностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мое сокровище

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под впечатлением. Сплошные эмоции, логика напрочь отсутствует. Канон соблюден минимально (поэтому стоит ООС и AU) и вообще, они все сами у меня в голове решили, а я едва успела записать.  
> Во всем винить Тай-чан и Куботу. Эти двое на меня по отдельности дурман нагоняют, а вместе вообще беда для моей нежной психики^^
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Нет. Кто осмелится - минус от кармы.

Эти губы… Он точно пробовал на вкус, и знает, какие они мягкие и как касаются его губ с особой нежностью. Мозг через дурман панической атаки отказывается выдавать информацию и Рэй так и не вспомнил, откуда знает эти губы. Он почувствовал, как шаловливый кончик языка ненавязчиво лизнул его уста, медленно проникая к нему в рот. Нет, это точно не Кира. Тогда кто?

Рэй усилием воли заставил себя открыть глаза. Дышать еще было трудно, а мир расплывался перед глазами. Его лицо было так близко, что показалось видением. Масао улыбался. Рэй понял, что за все их знакомство Масао улыбался так только ему. Эта теплая очаровательная улыбка с капелькой счастья и одержимой любовью в глазах. Почему он раньше этого не замечал?

Масао… Он всегда был рядом... Рядом с Сэей, рядом с ним.

Мысли начали путаться и никак не хотели выстраиваться в логическую цепочку. Рэю казалось, что в глазах Масао плещется целый могучий океан, успокаивающий на своих волнах. На сердце стало так тепло и уютно. Призрак Сэя ушел, и не будет беспокоить некоторое время. А на убаюкивающих волнах океана в темноте так хорошо, тихо, спокойно.

Когда сознание вернулось в реальный мир, Рэй понял, что чего-то не хватает. Словно частичку его оторвали и забрали. Хотя куда уж больше рвать его душу — она и так вся в кровоточащих ошметках. Кира рядом переживает, беспокоится о нем. Но это все не то. Кира — хорошая девушка, милая, добрая. Она похожа на Сэя, но все же не может занять его место. Его близнец — незаменим. Ничто не может заполнить ту пустоту в душе, эту дыру в сердце, которая когда-то была местом для него. И всю жестокость того поступка Рэй понял лишь в последние минуты жизни брата.

Рэй выпроводил Киру под предлогом, что хочет поспать, и, отвернувшись от уходящей девушки, уставился в стену. На душе опять раздрай, в мыслях смятение. Едва приобретенное внутреннее равновесие пошатнулось, и Рэй снова рискует оказаться там, откуда едва выбрался. А в голове постоянно крутится имя — Киришима Масао.

Нет, так дело не пойдет. Гоняя мысли по кругу, он ничего не сможет понять и решить. Нужно действовать, удостовериться, что не показалось, не приснилось. Значит, нужно воссоздать момент.

В классе рисования Масао оказался не один. Конечно же, там была и Кира, рисовавшая картину на выставку. Поцелуй в щеку — максимум, который можно себе позволить в присутствии других. Рэй каждой клеточкой ощутил, напряжение Масао, как тот ошалело замер. Рэй чувствовал, как кожа под его губами становится горячей. От понимания, что вогнал парня в краску смущения, хочется победно ухмыльнуться. А где-то в глубине кольнула досада, что нельзя насладиться этой картиной сполна.

Рэй отстраняется от Масао так же внезапно. Тот сидит как живое изваяние, бледный от переизбытка чувств. Кажется, Киришима даже не дышит. Что ж, если не сможет дышать самостоятельно, то у Рэя появится шанс вернуть должок. Неожиданная выходка объекта воздыхания выбила у Масао землю из-под ног, и он обрадовался, что сейчас сидит.

Сердце Рэя бешено колотилось от волнения. Осознание того, что тогда не показалось и все было взаправду, настолько осчастливило, что даже на время выпал из реальности, пребывая в астрале, в радужных грезах.

Больше нет сил ждать. Руки сами находят телефон и набирают короткое сообщение: «Встретимся?». Ответ приходит моментально: «Да».

Уже через полчаса Рэй всматривается в глубины омутов, что с таким обожанием смотрят на него. Почему он раньше не замечал этого взгляда? Да, он был слишком сосредоточен на себе, на своей боли, чтобы замечать вокруг себя что-то еще.

Масао всегда был рядом. За исключением того времени, которое Рэй почти не помнит. И теперь он понял, что за чувство испытал, когда увидел входящего в класс Киришму. Он скучал и даже не понимал этого. А Кира… А Кирой он лишь пытался заткнуть ноющие дыры в сердце. 

Да, теперь все стало на свои места. Рэй наконец сложил огромный пазл из своих эмоций и сейчас все предельно понятно. Эта ясность в мыслях настолько кристальная, что от чувств щемит в груди. Рэй делает первый шаг. Мгновение и Масао сжат в крепких объятиях. Рэй носом утыкается в шею парня, чувствуя, как от его неровного дыхания кожа покрывается мурашками. Кажется, что наполнять легкие запахом Масао — высшее счастье на земле.

Дыхание перехватывает, когда чужие руки обняли в ответ. Рэю кажется, что еще чуть-чуть и он умрет от переизбытка чувств. 

— Мое сокровище.

Рэй не понял — это было сказано вслух или прозвучало у него в голове. Да и неважно уже.

Рэй не знает, кто кого держит: он Масао или Масао его. Земля, кажется, уходит из-под ног и прижатое к себе желанное тело — единственное, что не дает уйти в свободный полет.  
Губы находят чужие уста. Рэй целует жадно, выпивая дыхание парня до дна, не давая сделать глоток воздуха, пока у самого от нехватки кислорода не загораются звезды перед глазами. Сердце бешено стучит, а чувства бурлят, словно лава в проснувшемся вулкане и всему миру хочется заявить:

— Мой. Только мой.

 


End file.
